


Re-Education

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad Things Happen To Carlos, Carlos is a Dork, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Cecil is a Dork, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Evil Laughter, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Oops, Re-Education, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry its so long, The Scientists Ship Carlos/Cecil, poor Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: Re-Education is a common practice here in Night Vale. Everyone has to go through it at least a dozen or so times before they die. In this case, Carlos is once again left to take care of what is left of Cecil when Cecil is called down to city hall. Usually Cecil is reduced to a shell of who he used to be. Sometimes he is like a small child, lost and unsure of what exactly is going on.There's something different this time and Carlos is a few seconds too late before he realizes what Cecil is about to do.





	Re-Education

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah. I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you enjoy it too. I've been meaning to work on this but my computer has been dead far too long for me to properly type it all out.
> 
> Thank you for reading !

Re-Education.

 

_ Re-Education. _

 

Just the word made Carlos feel sick no matter how often he hear it. Whether it was Cecil announcing over the radio that someone was being taken in or he heard it from a passing person on the street. He knew that for whatever ungodly reason nearly everyone in Night Vale went through it at sometime in their life. Every time that slick pure white envelope lined in impossibly dark obsidian telling Cecil that he  _ had to go _ made Carlos’s heart plummet into his stomach. He couldn’t understand how his lover could dismiss the ominous letter with a wave of his hand and his wide confident smile. Cecil would always tell him that re-education wasn’t a problem and that everyone had to go through it at least a dozen or so times in their life. Carlos would always bite his tongue knowing that there wasn’t a way to talk Cecil out of going. He believed that no one should have to go through re-education even once, let alone a dozen times. Every time Cecil would simply laugh his charming laugh and sooth Carlos’s worries away. Regardless of everything Cecil said and did, Carlos didn’t like it at all.

 

This was one of the many problems.

 

Every time when they would release Cecil he would stumble out of city hall looking like a lost and confused child instead of a grown mature man. No matter how many times Cecil would emerge from those doors it made Carlos feel as though this was the first time in his life he’d ever seen Cecil in such a catatonic state.

 

Before he knew the full extent and unknown horrors of re-education he had suggested for Cecil call him to tell him when and where to pick him up. Carlos quickly found out immediately after re-education his Cecil wouldn’t know where he was nor who he is. He would be mentally gone for unknown periods of time, each one keeping Carlos on his toes since Cecil’s “waking” was never consistent. It didn’t ease any pain that these sessions would go on for either a few simple hours or all day long.

 

Today was no exception. Carlos had been sitting in his parked car in front of city hall for hours now. He groaned and looked over to the passenger seat where Cecil had reassured him that he would be alright and kissed him goodbye. To watch him walk away with such ease and comfort made Carlos’s blood run cold. He felt lost. Maybe even desolate. He couldn’t pin the correct emotion down. All he knew was that it brought frustrated tears to his eyes as he stared down the tall ominous building that few dared enter.

 

After awhile of having a meaningless stare down with the building once Cecil left he looked to his wrist watch, one of the only true timepieces left in Night Vale. It surprised him that as of now it had been four hours since Cecil had left. As the soft ticking from his wrist went on and on his anxiety levels rose higher and higher. He had tried to distract himself with games and puzzles he had on his phone. When that stopped working he turned to his travel science journal and reread all of the old entries of past experiments and even scribbled down a few new ideas. These things held his attention for a good amount of time but it didn’t fully satisfy his need to be distracted.

 

So here he sat. Patiently waiting, his mind going a thousand miles an hour of thoughts of what Cecil was going through. He could feel a lump forming in his throat and he was contemplating whether or not to just let it go and sob into the steering wheel since he was alone now. Loud screeching, and what sounded like multiple voices wailing, meant city halls door had opened. This caught his attention and he sat up alert.

 

There stood Cecil almost looking exactly like he had the last time he left city halls doors once finishing re-education. Carlos threw open his car door and rushed over to Cecil's side before he could take another step forwards. This time, Cecil’s head was wrapped in thick bandaging and gauze, some kind of unidentifiable liquid seeping out. Carlos tried to ignore it and decided to cut it off once they got home safely and re-bandage him with proper medical supplies.

 

“Hey, Cec?” Carlos whispered as he wrapped Cecil's arm around his shoulder to keep him upright. Just like expected, Cecil slumped into him making it difficult to stand. “Cecil? Sweetie? Are you there?” Carlos asked attentively but softly.

 

“Carlos..oh.” Cecil said very slowly before trying to tuck his head into Carlos’s neck. This only made it harder for Carlos to hold him upright. Unlike last time, where he would mumble his usual praise about him, he stood silent. Cecil only stood there supported by Carlos looking as though he was asleep.

 

“Oh geez…” Carlos gave Cecil the benefit of the doubt that perhaps he was merely tired and not disembodied. He pulled him forwards trying to get him to take baby steps towards the car. When Cecil complied, conscious or unconscious, Carlos sighed softly glad he was at least somewhat awake.

 

About halfway to the car Carlos could have sworn that Cecil had mumbled something. He leaned over to try to get a better look at at Cecil but his head was too far down of an angle to see his face. When Cecil still didn’t move Carlos continued walking to the car. He himself mumbled under his breath different worries that he knew Cecil couldn’t possibly hear. It simply broke his heart to see his husband in such a state like this. He tried to think positively once they made it to the passenger side door, Carlos pulling it open and letting Cecil slide into the seat. He began to hum  _ You Are My Sunshine _ as he buckled Cecil up. A long time ago Cecil had mentioned that that song was one of his favourites and especially liked it when Carlos would sing it to him.

 

“Let’s go home, yeah? I can,” Carlos trailed off as he closed the door and walked to the drivers side feeling more desperate than earlier. “I can make some pasta now that we actually have the ingredients to. I can put on your favourite television show and we can cuddle on the couch. Like we always do.” He felt like he was grasping at straws as he began to list more and more of Cecil’s favourite things to do. To his dismay Cecil didn’t make a single sound the whole ride home.

 

Once they pulled into their driveway Carlos leaned over to kiss Cecil’s cheek. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting Cecil to do but seeming to be non-corporeal wasn’t it. He hummed tunelessly as he got out of the car and helped Cecil get out as well. It took a few minutes, Carlos tugging and pulling at Cecil’s waist to get him at least somewhat facing the door.

 

“We can even listen to that one station, the one where a woman’s voice says random directionless numbers? You tried to free her, remember? Before you found out she was a computer program?” He tried to coax some sort of conversation out of him. “Oh Cec, you tried  _ so _ hard. I was so proud of you..” He paused before slowly lifting Cecil out of the car. “I am proud of you…”

 

When Carlos finally managed to lift him up and out of the car he felt Cecil’s hands twitch as though he was looking for something to hold onto. Carlos quickly laced their fingers together and smiled. “Let’s go inside.” He pulled his lover along quietly until they were finally inside their home.

 

“Carlos?” Cecil groaned softly as soon as the door was closed. Upon hearing Cecil speak Carlos hurried them to the living room couch and sat him down. “Carlos?” The second time he called his lovers name it sounded as though he was lost and couldn’t tell where he was.

 

“Oh, sweet merciful Einstein!” Carlos kneeled down in front of him and stroked Cecil’s arms with a heavy worryful smile. “You’re speaking! Can you understand me hun?”

 

Cecil’s usually vibrant purple eyes were now coloured a depressing dull mauve. They looked at Carlos’s hands, slowly moving from one hand to the other. “I..” He tried to start a sentence but it died as soon as it left his mouth, his brain shutting it down leaving him confused. He let out a sound that was somewhere between a disgruntled sigh and a hum.

 

Carlos could only stare at him pitifully. He gently pulled his hands away before standing up. He watched as Cecil slowly raised his head and looked up to him still feeling very confused. His face was slack but his mouth was set in a way that conveyed displeasure or possible confusion. “Why don’t I lay you down, huh? I’ll tuck you in, make you some of your favourite coffee, and maybe even some pasta.” Carlos offered in hopes that it would get some sort of response out of Cecil. It didn’t.

 

When Cecil didn’t respond it made Carlos hiss in growing frustration. No, not frustration of the emptiness that is Cecil. No, he was frustrated with city council. How they would send them letters without warning nor reason as to  _ why  _ he had to go. How they were able to suck him in and do any number of unknown and ungodly tests on him that would leave him stumbling and zombified. It sent pure anger down to his core that left angry tear stains on the cuffs of his lab coats because he knew he couldn’t stop anything that happened. How could city council take away The Voice Of Night Vale? How dare they break down and reconstruct the man that helped save their city from the possible enslavement that was Strex Corp.

 

“You shouldn’t even have to go through re-education!” Carlos slammed his hands on the kitchen table as soon Cecil was out of sight. “They could at least tell you WHY you had to go in the first place! I don’t give a damn if they or the sheriff's secret police can hear me.” Carlos seethed full of pure rage. “I couldn’t care less!” He banged his fists before shoving them into his eyes trying to prevent him from crying even more. “No one should have to go through this at all! Let alone a dozen or so times in their life. To hell with the city council! Damn them for taking you away from me. Shit!” Carlos tried choking down a sob but couldn’t help but begin to break down. Oh how he was glad Cecil couldn’t see him or he would scoop him up in his long slim arms and whisper sweet nothings into his ear and shower him in kisses until he felt better.

 

A distant shrill sound echoed throughout the house. It sounded like it was coming from the backyard, though he wasn’t sure what it could be in his distraught state. He buried his face in his lab coat sleeves to rub away any tears that had fallen. It took a few seconds for him to collect himself and even out his breathing. He slowly made his way to the back door, stopping behind the couch in case Cecil had regained any consciousness. With a heavy sigh he pushed open the back door and stepped out onto the porch.

 

He immediately took notice to two people sitting in his bushes near the fence nudging each other forwards but neither getting up. Each of them were dressed in full navy blue clothing with the words “Sheriff's Secret Police” written in bold white letters across their chest. When one of the two saw Carlos had come outside Carlos began to walk towards them. They looked like they were about to begin to panic so Carlos crouched down in front of them hoping it wouldn’t scare them away.

 

“What are you two doing here?” He asked softly.

 

“So, like, we’re totally supposed to come get you because of-” One started off but Carlos interrupted.

 

“Because of what I said.” Carlos nodded.

 

“But you see, like, well it’s Cecil. We can’t just take him away. He’s like, our hero?” The second person sounded unsure of what he was saying. He glanced around as though there were others near that could hear them despite their whispers.

 

“Can’t you report back that he’s not here?” Carlos had heard, from non other than Steve, that if you asked them politely to leave they would. He deeply doubted this because many time in the past Steve had been wrong about nearly everything. Carlos couldn’t think of anything else to say in that moment to make them go away so he decided to take Steve’s advice. He wasn’t about to allow these people to take his husband away from him in such a comatose state.

 

“That might work.” The first one nodded softly as he spoke. “Actually, let’s try that! It’s not like they’ll make us, ya know, come back, right?” The second one nodded in agreement.

 

Carlos gave the two a warm smile before standing up and leaving them so they could go back to wherever the usually hide and report back the the Sheriff’s Secret Police. The exact nature of what the Sheriff's Secret Police actually did was unknown to nearly all of Night Vale. The only person who seemed to have even an inkling of what they did in private or when they thought no one could see them was Cecil.

 

Carlos closed the door softly in case the noise would startle Cecil. He went back into the living room to see Cecil still seemingly asleep. He wondered what he could be dreaming of, if he was even capable of doing such a simple thing in his vegetative state. He rubbed Cecil’s head fondly before going to their bedroom to change into his pajamas, the plan to cook now thrown away due to Cecil’s sleep. They were simple pajamas, small and large octopus’s with smiles on each one of them scattered across both his shirt and pants. He had to admit it was rather cute. He grabbed Cecil’s pajamas as well just in case he was sentient enough for Carlos to properly dress him for the night. It wasn’t as though he had any other plans to do now today except take care of Cecil. 

 

“Hey Cec.” Carlos sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. “How are you feeling?” He wasn’t sure if he was expecting a reply or not but sat down in front of him waiting for a response anyways. He hummed softly and ran his fingers through his hair. Cecil began to move slightly under Carlos’s touch, what looked like a small smile gracing his lips.

 

“Good..morning.” Cecil's eyes opened up slowly, his vibrant violet eyes back again. Carlos gasped and scooted closer toward him. He laughed softly so it wouldn’t startle Cecil but he couldn’t help the giggles trying to rise in the back of his throat. He was so happy! His Cecil was actually talking!

 

“Good morning you silly man.” Carlos leaned against the couch cushion with a wide goofy smile. “I’m so glad you’re awake Cecil, I really am.” He continued to play with Cecil’s hair feeling much more relaxed than he had all day.

 

Cecil reached out slowly and made an attempt to grab Carlos’s hair just like Carlos was playing with his. “You..remind me of someone.” He didn’t sound confused anymore though he did sound uncertain in what he was saying. “I don’t know who…”

 

This made Carlos laugh and shake his head. “Can’t imagine who else sweetie.” Calling Cecil pet names while he was like this was one of the few silver linings that came out of re-education. Cecil responded positively towards the praises and in turn would try to do the same. Previous times he had failed and his words slurred into one another. Though there were the few times where he could somewhat get his words out and babble on about his love for Carlos.

 

Cecil hummed for awhile as he tried to move his hand further up to rub Carlos’s head in an attempt to mimic Carlos’s affection. “You remind me of..of a stranger..” Cecil managed to say after a few seconds of pausing and restarting his thought process. “Interloper?” He suggested the word to no one.

 

“An interloper, huh? Well, I don’t recall you announcing the arrival of anyone new to Night Vale.” Carlos reached up to help Cecil move his hands away. “As much as I love your odd praise I need to get you sitting up straight. Whatever bandaging and goo they wrapped around your head can’t be actual medicine Cec.” Carlos pulled Cecil’s hands away but Cecil didn’t make any protest. “It won’t take but just ten minutes, or maybe a little more depending on how well we can wash that out of your hair.” He didn’t believe that Cecil could understand him despite him nodding along like he was following. That was alright though, it wasn’t as though this was the first time Cecil pretended to understand what was going on.

 

“Come on.” Carlos stood up and stretched. “It won’t take long.” He smiled warmly down at Cecil but he didn’t smile back. That was alright.. He still wasn’t fully here yet. After a few minutes of pushing and pulling, mainly Carlos trying to tug Cecil up by his arms, he managed to get him in a somewhat sitting up position. His hands were limp in his lap and his head was hanging down staring at his hands. If he wasn’t spaced out Carlos would think that Cecil had been swept away in deep thought unintentionally ignoring the world around him. It was times like that that Carlos found he was able to wrap blankets one after another around Cecil without him noticing. When he would snap out of it he would playfully scowl and complain about how many blankets there were as he buried himself further into them.

 

Cecil mumbled something else but it went unheard as Carlos went back to their room and into the bathroom. Their medical pantry was rather large, at least compared to the ones he’s ever had. It started out when Carlos experienced his very first Valentine's day in Night Vale. Cecil had been warning Night Vale citizens of the dangers of the holiday for well over a week and encouraging people to stock up and supplies. In the long run Carlos was glad Cecil had called him everyday to ask if he had bought any.

 

He grabbed Neosporin, gauze pads, bandages, scissors, medical tape, and a wet washcloth. He wasn’t too sure if all of this was what Cecil exactly needed but he carried them back to the living room anyways. From what he remembered from one of his fellow scientists Neosporin and bandages were good for cuts, burns, and wounds of those sorts. At least, he hoped that’s what his co-worker said.

 

“I got them Cecil.” He frowned softly when he saw Cecil was still staring down at his hands in his lap. Carlos had only been gone for less than two minutes but he couldn’t but think that Cecil’s neck must hurt in that position. “I’ve got all the things needed to actually make you feel better. That’ll be good for both of us.”

 

Cecil was turning his hands over and over in his lap. Carlos smiled at his odd behaviour and sat down next to him on the couch. “Your hands pretty interesting, aye?” He set down the supplies between them and grabbed a loose bandage hanging near Cecil’s ear. He began to babble off whatever came to mind in hopes that Cecil could partially understand him. He even cracked a few science jokes in hopes it would cause him to groan or maybe even laugh. Cecil continued to turn his hands over and over in his lap. Carlos didn’t mind at all, at least he was moving and not making any complaints as he tossed the old bandages and wiped away the mystery ooze away. Half of his hair was damp now but still no complaints arose from Cecil.

 

“Who is he?”

 

The question caught Carlos so off guard that he dropped the gauze that was currently in his hand. He chuckled nervously. “Who is who?” He asked. This was a lot better than before but how Cecil said it sent shivers down his arms.

“What does he want from us?” He all but snapped his head up making Carlos jump.

 

“Cec? What are you talking about?” Carlos shifted his body so he could face Cecil directly. He grabbed his hands in his lacing their fingers together. Cecil’s body was frozen still but his head turned to stare at Carlos. His eyes were clouded over and just like earlier he looked confused, maybe even suspicious. But what he could be suspicious about Carlos didn’t know. He couldn’t place why Cecil’s actions were making him so uneasy. It wasn’t as though this was the first time he had been odd or ominous after re-education.

 

Cecil looked down at their laced hands. A soft smile graced his lips but was gone as quick as it came. His facial expressions kept changing from clarity to confusion to frustration and back. Carlos kept quiet trying to allow Cecil to work out whatever he was thinking. He seemed to be thinking rather intensely to a point where it worried Carlos.

 

“Why..” Cecil said slowly like he was grasping for something, anything to say. “Why his perfect and beautiful haircut?” Cecil pulled his hands away leaving Carlos cold and frozen.

 

What he was saying reminded him of the first day he arrived in Night Vale. Carlos had just installed his radio in his lab and was working on prepping for the first experiment his team proposed as soon as they got there. Cecil had just finished talking about Old Woman Josie and how she was selling the light bulb one of the Erika's had touched. Cecil had then changed the subject after a few moments of silence to talk about Carlos and his team. When he did he sounded just as curious and as suspicious as he did now. Though here in the present Cecil didn’t hold that previous curiosity. Now it felt more like faint hostility but Carlos couldn’t be sure. 

 

“Why his...his perfect and beautiful coat?” Cecil’s voice lowered now, his tone losing its intensity and faltering.

 

Carlos chuckled feeling less nervous now. “You reminiscing the first day I came here? I remember you had just finished complaining about how Old Woman Josie’s corn muffins lacked salt. Salt still isn’t very good for you.” Cecil had, on many occasions, ate salt either straight from the salt dispenser or had somehow gotten his hands on salt rocks. Cecil claimed it was important for his body but Carlos shot him down quickly.

 

Cecil nodded softly and turned towards the living room. Carlos couldn’t see his face very well now but decided he could now continue wrapping Cecil’s clean head lightly coated in antibiotic. He hummed a soft tune to try to ease any discomfort there was. Carlos could believe Cecil was just lost in thought since he wasn’t fully here and that was okay, right?

 

“Carlos?” Cecil whispered so softly that Carlos would have missed it should he not have been so close to his head.

 

“I’m just tying your bandages all nice and safe now. Almost done.” He leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. “What do you need sweetie?”

 

Cecil opened his mouth but no sound came out. He sat there opening and closing his mouth like he was searching for words once again but was quickly losing his thoughts. “I don’t understand.” He mumbled eventually.

 

“And what is it that you don’t understand?” Carlos asked just as softly as he sat back down properly. He gathered up the supplies and began to stand up but Cecil’s hand on his wrist stopped him. Carlos looked down at him curiously but the look in Cecil’s eyes made that previous nervousness freeze his whole body, the look in Cecil’s eyes striking, for the first time, with fear.

 

“What. Does. He. Want?” Cecil emphasize each word with more and more intensity, the question making Carlos’s skin crawl. Cecil’s vibrant purple eyes were back, no longer clouded or his gut wrenching dull mauve. His eyes were crystal clear with rings of dark blue swirling around his iris. Despite appearing like he was finally level headed Carlos doubted that this was  _ his  _ Cecil.  _ His  _ Cecil wouldn’t stop him suddenly to look at him like he was easy prey.  _ His _ Cecil didn’t speak to him ever like that, even when they had rows.  _ His  _ Cecil didn’t look like he was about to kill his lover.

 

“Cecil? Honey? It’s me, Carlos. I’m your husband, remember? We’ve been married for well over a year now.” Carlos tried to scoot away but found he wasn’t able to, the back of the couch stopping him from trying to scurry away. He’d never felt this way before, not for Cecil at least. Cecil always would envelope him in his long warm arms and kiss his worries away whenever Carlos had worked himself near breaking point. In return when Cecil would come home far too late Carlos would ease him into their bed or the couch, wrap him up in his favorite blanket, and whisper praises or short stories till he would fall asleep.

 

Cecil tilted his head and frowned slightly. “Married.” He let the word roll off his tongue before biting his bottom lip softly. “No..no I don’t believe I’ve been married before.” Cecil’s sudden curious faced turned into that of malice.

 

“I̷̻͆͜ ̷̪̰f̷͈̌ê̷̦ͅǎ̶̢̱̎r̸̥̋ ̴͍͇̅f̷̻̼̎o̷̮̺͗̈́r̶̬͓̈́ ̴̮̋̈́y̸̪̟̓̆ő̷̼͍ǘ̷̢̬ ̴͍ḻ̴̕ḭ̴̗̄̃f̶̞̪̿e̵͉͠,̶͎̮̊ ̶̭̑̍C̵̪̖̏ȧ̸̘̠̿ŕ̵̺͉̍ļ̸̪͊ȭ̴̲s̸̢̠̑” Cecil’s usual smooth voice was filled with static to a point where Carlos nearly couldn’t understand him. Carlos gripped the couch pillows trying to push himself away but Cecil just towered over him and grabbed the couches back keeping him from moving any further.

 

"̵̱̅̈́S̴̼͌o̸͔͗ṛ̷͐͊r̶̥̾̈́y̷̭͒ͅ ̴̳̕C̶̳̏ą̴̞͋r̷̲̅l̶͍̉͝o̷̤͒s̵̛͈̳̕.̶̦͛͌ ̸̦̄B̵̟͌u̷͚̓t̵̜̓ ̷̼̮̕w̴̘̫̄̓ė̶̪̼̈ ̷͚͐̄c̶͓̟͗a̵̗͕͝ņ̴̈ṉ̸̓́ŏ̷͙̀t̸͈͌ ̸̰̿t̸̘͕̍̃ŏ̴ͅl̷̟͐e̵̠̓ŕ̶̢̆a̴̲̓ṫ̷̤͗e̷̢̎̚ ̴̳̣o̸͚̬͐͠u̶̡͝t̸̩̀s̸͈͕̔i̵͙͋͋͜ḏ̵̍ͅe̵͙̤̚r̷͓͗̈s̴͚̝̚ ̴͇̿̌ą̴̳̐n̸̡͒͝ẏ̷̜m̸̛̘͐ö̷̱̯͐ṛ̷̰̕ḛ̵̞̎.̸̼̐"̴̹̗̀

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS SORRY


End file.
